DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the application) This core will provide a basis for shared reagents and analytical technologies for the three projects. The core will incorporate a series of common analytical techniques. It will measure iron and related metals in biological fluids using atomic absorption spectroscopy. It will develop oligonucleotide and molecular genetic probes needed for accurate and sensitive analysis of iron-related regulatory proteins. It will also standardize common antibodies to be used in the projects to measure iron-related proteins. The overall goal of the core is to serve as a point for technologic and intellectual synergy between projects and create facilities in which iron and other metals, and proteins can be measured with sensitivity, accuracy, and reproducibility.